One-Shor's San Valentín
by 9Eki
Summary: 1. Quizás, si fue bueno el tener aquel accidente. Sólo quizás. ¿A quien engañaba? ¡Le fascinó tene raquel accidente! 2. ¡Ohhh! Madre Santa, cuanto lo extrañaba, ¡Cuanto! Su ausencia le había mucha falta. Si tan sólo...el accidente no hubiera ocurrido.
1. Chapter 1

**あなたのためだけに**

* * *

《 _Sabia…..lo supe desde el principio. Fui una completa idiota. Sabia….sabia que para él….sólo era un juego, ¡Un estúpido juego en el creía poder ganar y enamorarlo! ¡Jamás fue así! ¡Nunca lo fue!_ 》

Las lágrimas caían sin control, una a una, otra tras otra, recorriendo su rostro bañado en ellas. Su respiración era impedida por el nudo en su garganta. Se abrazó a sí misma en protección del repentino frío….Y del dolor en su pecho. Aquel que oprimida cada vez más fuerte dentro de ella, y que donde suponía debía estar su corazón….sólo quedaba un enorme vacío, y en el suelo de éste, los restos de su frágil corazón.

El frío que le rodeó, y, al igual que ella, el cielo lloro, mojándola completamente, y logrando ocultar algo de su llanto. El ruido de las gotas contra el asfalto de la calle, no logró aquel cometido, pues los gritos de dolor que salían de su garganta se la desgarraban. Nadie más que ella se encontraba en la mitad de la calle de la avenida principal, la cual estaba desierta.

Se lo había prometido desde el momento en que empezó aquel juego, no se enamoraría más de la cuenta, no sufriría cuando llegará el final. Pero falló. Falló como todo ser humano lo hace, ¡y con creses! Pero, aun así, dolía….como nada en el mundo dolía. ¡Demonios! ¡Si no fuera tan ilusa no le hubiera pasado nada de esto! ¡Es más! ¡Estaría feliz de la vida! Aún así…. _lo amaba….como nada en el mundo lo_ _ **amaba**_.

 _《_ _¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué tiene que ser así? ¡¿Por qué tengo que ser yo quien sufra?! ¡¿Por qué no fuiste tú?!_ El dolor, ya era sofocante. No podía más. Quería que acabará. ¡Era lo que más deseaba! _《_ _¿Fui realmente una idiota, por enamorarme de ti? ¿Vale la pena este dolor….?_ _》_

Cerró sólo un, un instante sus ojos, y su mundo por completo silenció, y sus ojos no vieron más la luz….sólo la oscuridad.

 _《_ _Claro que lo vale. Esto y mucho más. Aún más…_ _》_ Sus ojos sólo veían la oscuridad que le rodeaba, sus oídos no escuchaban nada. Dejó de sentir al momento del choque. Del dolor, una lección aprendida.

No sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado, o siquiera en donde estaba. Sólo sabía que, al momento en que habría sus ojos, sintió el dulce y delicado toque de los labios de alguien sobre los suyos. Aún estaba aturdida, veía borroso y no podía distinguir bien los ruidos a su alrededor. Cuando dejó de sentir los labios de ese alguien presionando sobre los suyos, supo que, realmente, no estaba muerta como ella pensó o quiso. En cambio, cuando ya podía ver y oír perfectamente, se sorprendió y horrorizo. _《_ _No puede….tiene que….soñar….broma….mentira._ _》_ Pensamientos incoherentes tenía rondando en su mente. Era imposible que, la persona que le besó, era la misma que tenía frente a ella.

-Perdóname, por favor perdóname Hinata.- le suplicaba el rubio arrodillado a su lado, tomándole la mano derecha.- Fui un completo idiota. Por dejarte ir, por no darme cuenta antes de mis sentimientos, por ser el culpable de tu dolor….por haberte hecho esto.- indicó a su estado. Fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta de su estado y de donde estaba. Hospital, y ella estaba cubierta de vendas. Se miro mas detenidamente, en su brazo izquierdo tenia yeso, vendaje por todos lados, y en su cuello portaba uno de esos cuellos ortopédicos. Miro nuevamente al Uzumaki, dándose cuenta de que esperaba una respuesta de su parte.

-¿Qué me pasó?.- pregunto confundida la oji perla, mirando como las fracciones del rostro del rubio cambiaban drásticamente a unas de depresión total.

-El día en que habíamos, "terminado" por así decirlo, te atropello un idiota que venía en motocicleta, a toda velocidad, sin protección alguna, borracho. Tú te llevaste la peor parte. Quedaste en coma, hasta ahora, por dos años.- terminó su relato, observando a cualquier lado, menos a ella. No soportaría ver su expresión al recordar aquel momento.

-Dos años….- susurro, tratando de entender aquellas dos simples palabras. Tenía que ser una broma. No podía ser verdad. ¡¿Cómo era posible que estuviera dos años en coma?! ¡¿Cómo?!

-Hinata- le llamó el chico a su lado, logrando así que ella pudiera salir de su sorpresa.- Se que no lo merezco, tu perdón. Pero, por favor, perdóname. Jamás pensé que algo así te pudiera pasar, y peor, que fuera por culpa mía. Yo no merezco tus lágrimas, tampoco tus sonrisas, tus besos, tus abrazos, tu amistad, tu cariño, tu felicidad…. _Tu Amor…_.pero, por favor perdóname. Y dame una segunda oportunidad. Se perfectamente que eso tampoco me lo merezco, pero se que te podría hacer feliz. Solo necesito eso, una única oportunidad.- le suplico Naruto. Bien, ahora era el momento en que se pregunta: "¡¿Qué rayos respondo?!" y es donde yo te digo: "¡Que más va a ser! Sigue a tu estúpido corazón!". Ese perfecto momento, será donde tú y tu estúpido cerebro se interpondrán, diciendo: "La última vez terminó mal, quizás no le daba dar nada, nos hiso sufrir, y bla bla bla…" ¿A quien le importa? ¡¿Y por que carajos hacemos esto tan difícil?! ¡Sólo has lo que tu estúpido corazón te diga, y terminemos con esto de una vez!

Y así fue, Cenicienta….perdón, digo, Hinata, sin más pensar [que escucharme] beso al rubio cara de idiota, quien le correspondió con todo el amor que en su corazón poseía.

Ahhhh…¡Me aburro, tan cliché! Bien, resumamos: Hinata salió del hospital, Naruto le contó todo lo que paso en esos dos años. Luego de eso, ambos se graduaron de la Universidad. ¿Que más seguía…? ¡Ah, si! Hinata se embarazo, tuvieron un hermoso hijo al cual llamaron Boruto. Luego se casaron, y dos años después tuvieron una niña a la que llamaron Himawari. Después de eso….¡Ahhhh, que aburrido! Bien, acabemos con esto de una vez. Naruto se convirtió en un gran empresario y es dueño de las empresas tecnológicas N&H Uzumaki. Hinata es una famosa actriz conocida por todo el mundo. Y sus hijos ya estaban en primaria. Después de todo lo que pasaron, fueron felices para siempre y bla bla bla.

 _Fin_

* * *

 _Pd: ¡Me acaba de dar diabetes!_


	2. Chapter 2

**What good is life for me?**

* * *

Lentamente, guardo el chaleco en el armario. Así era su rutina diaria: sacar, sentir y oler, perderse en el dolor y la felicidad de los recuerdos, y volver a guardar en el armario. Siempre, veinticuatro horas al día, siete días a la semana, todas las semanas, todo el mes, el año completo. Siempre, desde el accidente….aquel que se llevo la vida de lo más querido para ella, y su propia alma, hace no más de tres años.

 _Dale tiempo al tiempo_ le había dicho su mejor amiga, en el momento más doloroso para ella. _El tiempo lo cura todo_ le había dicho su "hermano" y mejor amigo, cuando quiso acabar con su vida. _No acabes así. Hazlo por ella….por vuestra hija_ fue como le suplico la madre de su novio al momento del intento.

Ella no quería vivir….No sin él. Ya nada era como antes. Solo el dolor era lo que en su vida existía, no había lugar para la felicidad, ni siquiera junto a su hija. Ella, idéntica al ser que amo, ama, y amara.

Lo recordaba, recordaba aquel momento como si hubiera sido ayer nada más, cuando ambos eran jóvenes, viviendo sin preocupaciones. Recordaba como si hubiera sido ayer, la última vez que lo vio. Recordaba como si hubiera sido ayer, aquel fatídico día….el día del accidente.

 _En un día especial, como lo era hoy, ambos estaban más que felices. Sasuke conducía por la carretera en su deportivo color negro. Sakura, estaba nerviosa. Hoy era su aniversario, cumplían tres años de noviazgo. Solo el azabache sabía a donde iban, él no le quiso contar aquella sorpresa. Aunque bueno, la idea no había sido de él, sino de Naruto, su mejo amigo. Le había insistido tanto en hacerle algo especial a la pelirrosa, que a las finales ¡Mírenlo! Él, alguien tan frio como él, haciendo algo así. Solo tiene diecisiete años ¡Diecisiete! Y ya iba por algo tan importante como lo era el matrimonio ¡Matrimonio, por favor señor! Aunque, debía aceptarlo. La idea no le molestaba tanto, en realidad, ni en lo mas mínimo. Estar casado con la persona a la que más amas, es algo realmente, sin palabras._

 _La Haruno estaba súper ansiosa. Cada dos segundos preguntaba por el destino de ambos, a lo que el siempre le respondía_ _《_ _Será una sorpresa, pero te aseguró que seremos felices. Te lo do Y por hecho_ _》_ _Eran felices….o eso, antes de lo que paso después._

 _Solo fue un momento de distracción por parte de ambos, sólo uno. Cuando Sasuke regreso su vista al camino, no pudo hacer nada. El camión frente a ellos apareció de la nada, tan rápido, que el impacto fue un evento inevitable. Su reacción fue sencilla, protegerla. Se había lanzado sobre ella, protegiéndola de la peor parte del coque. Aún aturdida, pudo ver como Sasuke se encontraba frente a ella, sangrando por la cabeza, abrazándola firmemente. Distinguió algo que sobresalía del bolsillo interior de la chaqueta del azabache. Con mucho esfuerzo alzó su brazo, sacando del pequeño lugar una caja de terciopelo. Cuando iba a abrirla, algo o alguien la sacó fuera del coche, llevándola a un lugar apartado de donde ocurrió el coque. Fue sólo ahí, cuando se dio cuenta de como había quedado el auto. La parte delantera destruida completamente, abollado; apartó la mirada. Solo en un segundo, su mundo acabó por completo, cuando todos estaban un poco apartados. Sus ojos se abrieron de sobremanera, un grito desgarrador salió de su garganta, y las lágrimas empaparon rápidamente su rostro. Mirad fija en el fuego que los bomberos intentaban apagar por cualquier motivo, pero que se vio interrumpido por otra explosión. Se soltó del brazo que le retenía, y camino lentamente hacia el lugar del fuego. Cayó de rodillas al suelo, observando aun shockeada lo que una vez fue el coche de su novio._

 _-Sasuke...- dijo en un susurro inaudible.- ¡SASUKE!.- grito ahora más fuerte. Las lágrimas no paraban de caer. Apretó los puños, y se dio cuenta del pequeño objeto que llevaba en una de sus manos. Con manos temblorosas, abrió el cubo, y más lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos.- Acepto….ser tu esposa.- susurro. Levantó la mirada, observando el cielo gris, del cual cayeron gotas de agua, que la empaparon completamente._

Como dolía. Dolía mucho.

Algo llamó su atención al guardar el chaleco. Del bolsillo de éste, sacó una fotografía. Inmediatamente, su boca fue tapada por su mano derecha, impidiendo salir el grito, pero dejando que las lágrimas salieran, recorriendo su rostro, cayendo una tras otra sobre la fotografía que con su mano izquierda sostenía. En ésta, salían ambos, ella sonriente hacia la cámara siendo abrazada por detrás por Sasuke, quien tenía una leve sonrisa adornada por un pequeño sonrojo. Se veían jóvenes, vistiendo el uniforme de su antigua escuela, cuando él tenía diecisiete y ellas dieciséis. Lentamente, fue cayendo al suelo, hasta estar sentada sobre sus rodillas. El llanto se había transformado en algo incontrolable, sin poder dejar que sus lágrimas pararán o que sus sollozos no s escucharán. Abrazo fuertemente la fotografía contra su pecho, como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Y así era.

Los sollozos llamaron la atención de los demás integrantes de la familia, quienes subieron rápidamente las escaleras hasta la habitación de donde provenía aquel desgarrador llanto. Mikoto, abriendo la puerta, se encontró con una Sakura que lloraba desconsoladamente, aferrada aquella fotografía. Sarada, quien estuvo todo el tiempo detrás de sus abuelos, miro sin entender la escena frente a ella, en donde su abuela Mikoto consolaba a su madre envuelta en dolor. Se acercó lentamente a ellas, quedando frente a ambas. Fugaku, quien estuvo todo el tiempo apoyado en el marco de la puerta observando, alzó una ceja interrogante a lo que su nieta haría.

-Mami.- dijo la pequeña, llamando la atención de ambas mujeres.- ¿Por qué lloras?.- interrogó ella, haciendo que su madre sonriera levemente, abrazándola así contra su pecho.

-Ven, vamos.- le indicó la pelirrosa, colocándose de pie, tomando a su hija por su manita, saliendo de la habitación, dejando a una desconsolada Mikoto llorando en brazos de su esposo, a quien se aferraba fuertemente.

Ambas empezaron a caminar, saliendo de la casa, llegando así hasta la carretera que estaba a las afueras de la cuidad.

-¿A dónde vamos?.- interrogó curiosa la pequeña de tres años, quien era guiada por su madre a través de la carretera.- Estas descalza.- comentó divertida la azabache, al ver lo olvidadiza que era su madre.

-Jajajaja, tienes razón.- rio la ojijade, observando a su pequeña hija- Pero no importa. Oye, ¿te gustaría ir donde tu padre?.- pregunto Sakura, observando la felicidad en el rostro de su hija.

-¿Enserio?.- pregunto emocionada la Uchiha. Sakura asintió ante su pregunta con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Entonces, vamos donde tu padre está.- dijo la Uchiha. Sarada exclamó feliz, caminando de la mano de su madre, perdiéndose ambas por el horizonte.

 _Fin_

* * *

 _Mi cora T0T!_


End file.
